Bowser's Fearsome Finale
Bowser's Fearsome Finale is the final stage in Super Mario Adventure, and is the boss stage of World 8. The game combines many elements from every part of the game, which it does in a very unusual way. There are technically 8 different versions of this stage, each matching with one of the eight worlds in the game. The walls between eight different realities have been ruptured by Bowser, causing one reality to affect another. In order to proceed through the stage, Mario must utilize windows to jump from one reality to another, and can use the scenery changes or power-up in one version of the stages to find a way of proceeding in another. This mechanic was used to a lesser degree in the World 9 stage The Hall of Seasons. Many of the games power-ups can be used here, including Dragon Flower, Magic Star, Cloud Flower and the Volt Mushroom. Some of the obstacles faced include lava, electricity, icy water and acid. Enemies *Sumo Bro. *Ice Bro. *Fire Bro. Missions Brave the Ruptured Realities The End of Everything This mission consists only of the final fights against Bowser, and leads straight on from the last mission when first played. Mario braves the meteor barraged path to Bowser. Bowser demands a fight with Mario, and creates a massive platform which is quickly ravaged with massive orbs of nothing, leaving huge holes in the platform. To beat Bowser, Mario must wait for him to use his Dimension Cannon attack where he quickly blasts out of a dimension portal. When he does this, Mario must quickly escape through the portal, which will take him to a Circus themed battlefield. Mario must then grab a Magic Star and dodge Bowsers attacks until he uses the Dimension Cannon attack again. Following this portal leads to a field resembling Windmill Hill, where Mario can pick up and drop heavy objects onto Bowser. After taking 5 direct hits, Bowser gives up and returns both himself and Mario to the normal reality to find that most of it has been consumed by nothing. Bowser admits that his plan has gone too far and the pair look on as the Symphony Master and Mimic Master materialise in front of them. As the Symphony Master revels in his triumph over both Bowser and Mario, coupled with bizarre non-sequiturs, Bowser urges Mario to run and find a way of stopping them while he holds the pair off. Mario complies and runs back into the main stage while Bowser fights the two Masters off. Mario then has to journey back through the warped stage, avoiding the instruments dispatched by the Symphony Master and try to find a way out. When Mario finds a Portal that can still be reached, he escapes into a stage resembling the Bowser's Music Factory... the stage where the Symphony Master was first encountered. The Symphony Master ambushes Mario and sends the Mimic Master against him. Once it is beaten, the Symphony Master himself will fight Mario, but not before spouting more insane remarks. To beat the Symphony Master, Mario is required to first wait for it to attempt to crush Mario with his colossal Drum attack, Mario can bounce off the drum and ground pound on the Masters head. The Symphony Master will abandon this attack and begin to create a protective (and damaging) barrier using it's saxaphone. To negate the effects of the Barrier, Mario must find the Volt Mushroom (which is in the same place as in the original level) while avoiding the Symphony Master's instruments and use it on the flooring. This will create a magnetic field which will attract the metal Saxaphone and stop the Symphony Master from generating the field. Mario can then attack him using the Volt Mushroom. The Symphony Master will fly high out of Mario's reach, and rain down damaging musical notes. Occasionally, he will enchant his conducting baton to a massive size and plunge it into the ground, creating huge shockwaves. Luckily, Mario can grab onto and climb up the baton while the Symphony Master attempts to pull it out the ground, stomping on it's head will defeat it. In an act of desperation, the Symphony Master will ride on his enchanted baton rabidly before disappearing in a colourful sequence resembling static electricity. Mario will then automatically collect the dropped Meteor Star Trivia *The method of stopping the Symphony Master by generating a magnetic field would not work in practice, as Saxaphones are made of brass, which is generally non-magnetic. *The Symphony Master and it's instruments appear to be playing in time with the Boss Theme that accompanies the fight with it. *The final fight against the Mimic and Symphony Master's are praised for both their length and difficulty, as well as their originality. Category:Stages Category:Super Mario Adventure